


Billy Bones His Fancy

by musemm



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drinking, Fighting, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, One-Sided Blint so don't expect anything here xD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/pseuds/musemm
Summary: Billy Bones and his boys. I mean "brothers".





	1. Scouting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Urban_Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/gifts).



> This is mostly Jacob Garrett/Garbones tribute.
> 
> 4x05 shattered my heart to pieces, so I had to write this in order to ease the pain. That's all I can say in my defence.
> 
> Also, there's no Flint or actual Blint here, you've been warned :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Garrett always finds himself in the right place at the right time.

Billy squints against the sun, watching a rider approach, and that last damn mile seems like an eternity to him. His forehead beading with sweat, he gulps and impatiently clenches his fists. When Jacob rides into the yard and dismounts his horse, Billy doesn't even give him time to catch his breath.

"What took you so long? Report!" he barks, looming over his scout.

Jacob seems somewhat taken aback by such an unfriendly welcome, but only for a second. Then his features exude the familiar confidence that attracts everyone who listens to his tales.

"Guthrie's men are everywhere," he shouts, defiantly leaning forward and forcing Billy to take a step back. "I had to be even more careful than usual."

Then he hesitates and looks away. Billy knows: his misgivings turned out to be true.

"The Governor is sick, so she is the one in charge. She ordered to fit out twice as many ships yesterday to make sure Hornigold defeats Flint. They are ready for departure."  
  
"Fuck..." Billy exhales loudly and turns away from Jacob.

He desperately wants to smash his fists against the wooden walls of the late Mrs. Barlow's house - hard, until they bleed. It's unbelievable how much blood has been spilled because of this godforsaken island - here as well as hundreds of miles away. Nassau collects its victims like the ocean raises its waves: one after another, over and over again, only for everything to end right where it started - the vicious circle. If Flint is next, then Billy let Vane swing for nothing.

Just a few days ago Billy succeeded in luring Jacob back to the pirate army, and his passionate speeches helped the Resistance gain immense power. Now Billy knows that the execution had always been inevitable. He remembers how the realization dawned on him then, on the square, and how everything suddenly seemed so obvious. But only a week before that he had hoped to prevent that execution, drinking with Garrett in a dark corner of a noisy tavern and using all his easy-going charm.

"So I'm supposed to make the crowd hate _her_ instead of Vane?" Jacob asked, his lips curling into a boyish smile. "Tell me, why would I wanna change anything? I'm working for the Governor himself, and he is quite generous."

Billy turned his chair around and sat closer.

"First, Jacob, tell me one thing, and be honest," Billy squinted cunningly. "Do you think the Governor even knows your name?"

Billy knew exactly what to say to the man whose only dream was to become famous. The smile disappeared from Jacob's face against his will, and Billy almost let himself chuckle contentedly. Instead, he continued.

"Now imagine the fame you'll have if you join the Resistance. Don't you wanna take what's rightfully yours?" Billy put his powerful arms on the back of the chair, leaned closer to the man, who wasn't taking his eyes off him, and said in a half-whisper: "Jacob Garrett, the voice of the new pirate republic."

Jacob scoffed.  
  
"And a member of the crew led by Billy Bones himself. Or is it not part of the deal?" 

Jacob said _his_  name, not Flint's. Billy liked it more than he was ready to admit.

"Certainly. If that's what you want," he said, smiling.

They had one more drink, agreed on the terms and shook hands. Just like that, they were on the same side, on the same crew, and Jacob accomplished his first mission perfectly. Now, even when the most fearsome pirate of Nassau is crushed, their power is growing day by day, mostly thanks to Jacob's efforts. Perhaps that's why Billy had sent him to Nassau to find out about the threat to Flint and his army: he'd expected him to bring good news. But it didn't work.

And now here he is again, staring at the bottom of a tankard, only this time he is all alone. For the first time he feels utterly alone, even though the next room is filled with his people. And this time he isn't thinking about Nassau or the Resistance. He is sitting at the table in the house that used to be the Barlow woman's home, but his mind is far away from here. He's not even sure he can rely on his mind anymore: when he empties yet another tankard and bangs it down on the table, he suddenly sees two - no, four tankards instead of one. Billy squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. When he opens his eyes, there is only one tankard in front of him, but it doesn't make him feel any better. Maybe his people shouldn't see him in such a state. _Appearances matter, even for a pirate_  - the thought manages to squeeze through the drunken haze when he slowly staggers up to his feet. Flint never forgot his manners, never lost his dignity. He never got drunk in front of the crew. He never did... Billy realizes he doesn't want to acknowledge that he's gone. Fucking Flint...

"Hey, careful," Jacob catches him when Billy rises to his feet and loses his balance. Billy instinctively flings his arm around the man's shoulder. "Jesus," Jacob laughs when Billy exhales into his face, "I was trying to get drunk myself but you beat me to it. I haven't seen you drinking, Captain, surely not alone."

"I'm no Captain," Billy grumbles and reaches for the bottle. There are still a few sips left in it, after all. Jacob tries to bat his hand away, but keeping such a big fella on his feet turns out to be a challenging task, and eventually Billy grabs the bottle with a triumphant expression. 

"You are to us," Jacob sighs. "Billy, is it because of my news? This is wrong. Leave the bottle, and I'll help you get back to your house. Thank god it's a two-minute walk," he smiles.

Billy glares at him and pushes him away, although it takes him a considerable effort to stay on his feet.  
  
"I can do it by myself. And I'll drink as much as I want. Join me or fuck off."

  
Soon they stumble into the nearby hut that Billy has made his home. In truth, he is sure that he'll never call it his home, just like the Barlow house. Perhaps Flint felt the same way about it. Perhaps, Billy will never know what Flint thought - about this, about him, about anything.

Billy sits down heavily on the sofa and brings the bottle to his lips. He throws his head back, but as soon as the tepid liquid burns his tongue, Jacob sits right beside him and takes the bottle away.

"All right, that's enough," he commands and gets the bottle out of Billy's sight.  
  
This time Billy complies and only grunts in discontent. He lowers his head, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving orders here? Didn't you just call me your Captain? Or now that Flint isn't coming back, no one is gonna obey orders?"

Jacob squeezes his shoulder and leans closer. Billy raises his head and meets green roguish eyes.

"It wasn't Flint who gave me this job," Jacob smirks. "Maybe it's _your_ destiny to free Nassau. And mine is to help you achieve this goal. We all have our roles to play. And now _you_ are playing the leading role. Not Flint."  
  
Billy stares at him, stunned, like he's sobered up a little. A chilly breeze sneaks into the room and touches the strands of Jacob's dark hair falling carelessly across his forehead. His gaze is even more meaningful after all the rum: mischief mingled with kindness. His smooth voice, his words are like a thrilling echo in Billy's head, so painfully familiar that he feels his chest burn. Suddenly, the room becomes unbearably hot.

His eyelids heavy and his heart thumping, Billy holds out his hand and grips Jacob by the back of his neck, roughly and tightly. Jacob inhales sharply in surprise, but Billy doesn't let him get enough air, pulling him into a fierce kiss. The heat of another man's body washes over him, followed by the subtle scent of the sea hidden beyond the heavy smell of rum, and it goes straight to Billy's head. Billy lets out a quiet moan and brings his tongue into play, finally making Garrett come to his senses and draw back.  
  
"Billy," Jacob exhales and laughs awkwardly, "you got me wrong. I'm not..."  
  
He trails off and follows Billy with his eyes, dumbfounded, when Billy rises to his feet, slips off his belt and pulls his shirt over his head with a smirk. Jacob unvoluntarily parts his lips.  
  
"You're not... What?" Billy arches his eyebrow and sinks to his knees in front of Jacob, gazing into his eyes.  
  
Jacob gasps helplessly when Billy puts his hand right between his legs and insistently rubs him through the fabric. Pleased with Jacob's reaction, he grabs him by his shoulders, forcing him to lean back on the sofa.

"Should I stop?" Billy mutters huskily, his nimble fingers quickly working Jacob's belt loose. He bites his lower lip and tugs Jacob's pants down over his hips with a nearly feral expression. "Answer me!"  
  
Jacob looks entirely defeated, alcohol and sudden arousal making him lightheaded.  
  
"No," he replies hoarsely.

Bones leans forward, and Jacob doesn't think twice when he raises his hands and lets him drag off his shirt. Billy lowers his head and swallows him down, drawing a long moan from him. Jacob compulsively reaches down and places his hands on the back of Billy's head. He digs his fingers into Billy's hair and arches his back. Even if he could think right now, he probably wouldn't rememer whether he experienced anything like this with any girl from the endless list of girls he has been with. No, all of this is beyond compare: the hot tongue, the strong hands against his hips, the muscled shoulders glistening with sweat... Billy tears away from Jacob and pushes his tongue into his mouth, filling it with his own masculine taste, and - yes, this is something Jacob has never experienced before.

"Take it all off," Billy commands, rising to his full height and undoing his pants. He nods toward Jacob's boots and Jacob obeys, to his own dwindling surprise. He fails to do the job fast though: he freezes when Billy gets rid of his clothes and stands naked before him.

Jacob already knows that patience isn't one of Billy Bones' virtues, and Billy confirms it by seizing Jacob's hand and forcing him to stand up. Billy hungrily attacks his mouth again and bites his lower lip.  
  
"Billy, damn you," Jacob whispers into his mouth, pulling away just a little bit only to mumble out the words.  
  
Suddenly Billy presses his palms against his jaw and looks straight into his eyes.

"Don't say a word," he says in a cold, hard voice. "That's an order."  
  
Jacob notices a devilish smirk on his face before Billy turns him around, pushes him forward and takes off his pants. Jacob falls on the sofa, barely managing not to bang his head, and props himself up on his arms.  
  
Billy squeezes his hips, slaps his buttocks lightly, and Jacob hears his pleased chuckle. He is trying hard to ignore the cautionary voice in his head while Billy is pushing his fingers, slick and warm, into him, and when his body fills with intense, unfamiliar pleasure, he can't hear anything except Billy's heavy breathing. Jacob is a pirate who has lived most of his life among sailors, and he often found himself in situations when it was so easy to allow the other man to cross that line, but he never did. Until tonight. Tonight he can't turn down Billy Bones. Not him. Not now.  
  
When Billy penetrates him, Jacob stops breathing. Billy doesn't let him - he grabs his hair and pulls him closer, burying himself inside him. Jacob grits his teeth, but there's something beyond the pain, something that makes him push back toward Billy. He grins when Billy groans in appreciation and brushes his free hand over his back. Then Bones suddenly stops and leans forward, staying inside of him. He wraps his hands around Jacob's shoulders and buries his nose in his hair.  
  
Jacob takes a moment to catch his breath, perplexed by this sudden tenderness. Billy is not an emotional type. Jacob knows that this man can be deliberately charming when it comes to luring yet another stranded soul into the net of the Resistance army; he has seen him being kind to his men when he needed them to stand up and fight. But he never expected Billy Bones to act like _this._  
  
Jacob wants to respond somehow, so he reaches back and strokes Billy's hip. He touches his hot skin with his ring-laden fingers, and Billy flinches, as if waking up. Breathing hard at Jacob's ear, he nips at his shoulders, sliding his fingers into his hair. When he starts moving again, the pleasure is so overwhelming that Jacob's mouth goes slack. Billy’s thrusts become more forceful; he tugs at Jacob's hair roughly, his breath hot against the back of his neck.

"James," Billy moans desperately, and Jacob frowns.

"What?.." he gasps.  
  
Billy pulls Jacob by his hair, making him hiss through his teeth.  
  
"I said be quiet," Billy growls and reaches down for Jacob's cock.  
  
Jacob closes his eyes, and when Billy thrusts into him one last time, simultaneously making him spill into his hand, he thinks that he won't be able to speak for quite a while.  
  
A few minutes later, Jacob comes out on the porch and looks back at Billy, whose hand is already on the doorknob.  
  
"Billy, you know my name, right?" he asks, feeling like an absolute idiot. Curiosity got the best of him, but he wouldn't be the man he is now if he didn't allow himself to give in to it every now and then. He wouldn't be a leader of the Resistance, wouldn't have crossed the threshold of this house. He probably wouldn't be alive.

"'Course I do," Billy laughs.

"You called me James," Jacob says, mustering up his courage. "Who's James?"

Billy's face darkens, but then he collects himself and forces an impassive expression. 

"I didn't call you anything," he replies and slams the door shut.

  
  
*****


	2. A Warm-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob reminds Billy that there are different ways to release tension.

“All right, who’s next?” Billy shouts, sweeping his eyes over the men standing around him, a cocky smile on his face.

His eyes are gleaming fervently, his hair is all wet, his half-naked torso glistening in the sun. The day turned out to be impossibly hot and humid, but despite that the first thought that came to Billy’s mind in the morning was to test his men’s strength and agility. The truth is, Billy simply wanted to stretch his muscles and distract himself from troublesome thoughts, and although the growing number of the defeated rivals didn’t lessen his apprehension, Billy flew into such a passion that he intended to go on until he is utterly exhausted.

“Billy, are you gonna waste the whole day on this?” Ben’s voice breaks through the mutter of the crowd. “Aren’t we supposed to be planning the attack on the plantation?”  
  
A spark of indignation flickers across Bones’ face, instantly replaced by an insolent grin.  
  
“Mr. Gunn,” he turns to face Ben, his chin raised high, and makes an imperative gesture, “your turn.”  
  
The crowd vibrates with sparse laughter and encouraging shouts followed by intensifying cheers. Ben shakes his head disapprovingly. When he steps into the middle of the circle and faces his unexpected adversary, the noise around them is so loud that Billy waves his hand in exasperation, signaling the men to calm down.  
  
Ben is inferior to Billy in height and weight, just like most of the men on their crew, but since he became a free man again he has gained a few pounds of muscle and killed quite a few enemies in battle. Bones circles around him like a predator, grinning at Ben and looking him up and down almost condescendingly. Ben scowls. Evidently, Billy has gotten carried away.  
  
“Having a bad day, Billy?” Ben lowers his voice, raises his hands and takes a fighting stance.

“What makes you say that?” Billy sneers, his body mirroring Ben’s. He speaks quietly, confirming Ben’s speculations.

“Flint would be here in three days if it wasn’t for Rogers’ new stratagem. But you of all people should know that barricades can’t keep men like him away for long. I bet he’ll arrive with the rest of our crew within a week."  
  
Billy purses his lips almost angrily, but then the sneer returns to his face.  
  
“I know,” he snaps, his teeth bared, and lunges at Ben.   
  
He knocks him down to the ground but Ben throws him off himself and leaps to his feet. Billy caught him off guard, and now Gunn is almost as keyed up as he is – Billy can see the wild glare in his eyes, the way he clenches his fists. He can't hold back a self-contented smirk. In the few weeks they've known each other the boy has grown stronger; he has become a man. And that's the kind of man Billy wants by his side: a man who is no stranger to suffering or fear, but who has overcome his fear and risen, against all odds, to win a chance for a better life; who can knock a man like Billy onto his back, even though recently he was so weak he could barely crawl.

Ben aims a blow at him. Billy ducks, then rushes at him and knocks him off his feet again. Ben feels a flash of fury: Billy keeps using his weight to his advantage instead of actually using his fists. So when Billy pins him down with his massive form, Ben strikes him in the face with his elbow, harder than he intended.

Gasps of surprise sweep through the crowd, interspersed with chuckles of approval. Ben freezes when he sees Billy shake his head and wipe the blood off his nose. Still on top of Ben, he looks into his eyes, and Ben stares back at him, even more confused now, because it’s not anger or pain he sees in the man’s eyes but something similar to genuine respect. Billy takes advantage of his hesitation, and Ben notices a strange, almost elated expression on his face before Billy hits him square in the jaw – though not very hard. Billy grabs him by his arms and holds them above Ben’s head, straddling him, pinning him down to the ground. Ben tenses his muscles but he can’t free himself from this tenacious grasp.

Billy gives him a conciliatory smile when the crowd bursts into cheering, stomping and whistling.  
  
“Satisfied?” Ben breathes out wearily.

Bones gets to his feet and holds out his hand.  
  
“You bet. Nearly broke my nose, Ben,” he laughs, then helps Ben up and pats him on the shoulder. “I think that’s enough for today,” he adds loudly, addressing everyone and eliciting groans of disappointment. The men begin to disperse but a sudden shout makes them return to their spots.  
  
“How about another one?”  
  
Billy abruptly turns around upon hearing the voice that has become so familiar to him over the last month. Jacob is approaching him slowly; he pushes a young boy out of the way and throws him his shirt. He stretches his muscles as he walks, his entire body radiating energy, and Billy holds his gaze on him, a crooked smile spreading across his face. Jacob stands in front of Billy, smiling back at him, less impudently and more mysteriously, and gives him a cheeky nod.  
  
“Well, Mr. Garrett, I think we do have a spare minute,” says Billy with feigned seriousness, and the crowd roars with laughter.  
  
Jacob takes advantage of the noise and asks in a low voice so that only Billy can hear him:  
  
“What does the winner get?”  
  
He raises an eyebrow playfully, and Billy bites his bottom lip, trying to keep a straight face.

“Anything they want,” Billy has to reply almost in a whisper: the men have quieted down and focused their attention on the two of them.  
  
“Fine,” Jacob gives a pleased chuckle, raising his hands into a fighting position, and Billy feels the pre-fight agitation sweep through his body again.  
  
Without delay, he attempts a right hook, but Garrett dodges – so swiftly that a few men gasp in surprise. In the blink of an eye Jacob grabs Billy’s wrist, spins him around and knocks him to the ground. He deftly twists Billy’s powerful arms behind his back and settles on top of him, over the small of his back, holding him down so tight that not only is Billy unable to wriggle out of his iron grip – he is unable to move, despite of the encouraging shouts around them. Finally, his rival leans down and whispers into Billy’s ear:  
  
“A minute was enough, Mr. Bones.”  
  
This time it’s not Billy who deserves the clamor of admiration, but he finds that it doesn’t bother him when he gets up and meets Jacob’s gaze – triumphant but with barely visible warmth.  
  
“Where did a former carpenter learn how to fight like that?” Billy asks him with playful reproach. “And why didn’t he show his skills to his commander sooner?”  
  
“You know I like surprises. And I’m not gonna change my ways, _commander,_ ” Jacob replies teasingly, turning away from Billy, wrests his shirt out of the boy’s hands and puts it back on.  
  
“Hey,” Billy shouts, barely stopping himself from reaching out and pulling Jacob back to him, “so what’s your prize?” he adds in a lower voice when Jacob looks back at him.  
  
“I’ll let you know.”

Jacob gives him a barely perceptible wink and Billy smirks, following him with his eyes until Jacob disappears in the scattering crowd.

 

***

 

The following morning the group of men who were supposed to steal some of the guns from the British returns from Nassau empty-handed, contrary to Billy’s expectations. Billy had been planning a major attack for some time, and he would lead his men to the Underhill estate tomorrow if their arsenal still didn’t leave much to be desired. So when Davis reports to him about the failure, Billy loses his temper.  
  
"You had a whole day! The best men and guns! What the fuck else do you need!?” He shouts in one breath before bursting into curses.  
  
“Billy, they doubled the guards. There weren’t enough of us. I couldn’t risk our people’s lives like that. You wouldn’t either,” Davis assures him.  
  
Billy glares at the man, enraged, and comes closer.  
  
“I would’ve taken that warehouse without shedding a single drop of pirate blood. And that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. As for you – you will collect the guns we have, carry them to the armory and clean them. You and all of your men!"  
  
“Billy!” Jacob runs up to them and puts his hand on Billy’s shoulder. Bones’ mad gaze bores into him. “A word, if I may.”  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Jacob drags him away. When Billy comes to his senses and bares his teeth, ready to rain down another torrent of curses, Jacob grasps him by his shoulders.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asks in a surprisingly soft voice. Still panting in exasperation, Billy changes his mind and blinks quizzically at him. “They need to rest. Tomorrow we’ll find a safer way to get the guns. This plan was too bold anyway.”  
  
“Really?” scoffs Billy. ”Let’s assume we can wait until tomorrow. Let’s assume we can work up a better plan. We still need to prepare all the guns we have. And since these idiots aren’t capable of doing anything useful, maybe they can at least handle _this._  
  
“Can you hear yourself?” Jacob shakes his head. “Billy, I’ve had enough of this. You will leave them alone and let them rest. _You and I_ will check the guns.”  
  
“What makes you think you can tell me what to do?” Billy seethes again.  
  
Jacob gives him a smirk, unabashed, and moves so close that Billy feels his breath on his face.  
  
“You owe me, Billy Bones,” Jacob replies, a roguish twinkle in his eyes. Billy looks at him questioningly, then his lips stretch into a sneer.

“Come on,” he laughs and reflexively glances back at the men. Jacob’s bright smiling eyes are fixed on him. “I expected something more impressive from you.”  
  
A corner of Jacob’s mouth curves up for a second.

“Armory. At sunset,” he says sharply, turns around and heads for one of the huts that surround their headquarters – the late Mrs. Barlow’s house.

 

***

 

Billy approaches the doors of the armory long before sunset and finds them open. When he steps inside, he sees Ben instead of Jacob, but his surprise increases when he looks around. If yesterday the boxes of ammunition were scattered all over the place, the swords were piled on the floor and the pistols lay on the shelves in disarray, now everything is in perfect order, just like in a royal arsenal.  
  
“We decided to save you the trouble,” Ben smiles in response to Billy’s perplexed stare, wiping his face and shoulders with a piece of linen. He must’ve just washed after the tiresome work.  
  
"We?" Billy arches an eyebrow.  
  
“You didn’t think one man could handle it, did you?” Billy hears Jacob’s voice behind him.  
  
Billy notes to himself that Garrett has developed a nasty habit of catching him off guard, but when Billy turns around to look at him, his annoyance disappears.  
  
Jacob is shirtless, just like Ben. His taut torso is still wet, just like Ben’s, water drops glistening in his hair and beard. He closes the doors behind him and bolts them. Billy gulps nervously.  
  
“I’ve never lost like this before,” he lets out a tense laugh. “Apparently I should do it more often. I understand why Ben agreed to do this tedious task – I knocked him down at one stroke. Speaking of, if you came here to take your revenge,” Billy addresses Gunn with mocking reproach, “don’t expect this to end differently.”  
  
Ben takes a step closer, playfully crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“It’s a good thing there’s two of us then,” Ben exchanges strange looks with Jacob before the latter shifts toward Billy, looking right into his eyes. Billy fights an instinct to step back and forces himself to stand still, his eyes darting between the men.  
  
“Don’t worry, Billy,” Jacob smiles triumphantly, having noticed his momentary impulse. With one step he comes close, wraps his hands possessively around Billy’s waist and makes him walk backwards until he is pressed against the wooden wall. “I would never hurt you,” Jacob whispers into his ear, brushing his cheek against Billy’s, his breath hot against Billy’s neck.  
  
Billy shudders – he’s not sure why – then seizes Jacob by his shoulders and reverses their positions, pinning the man against the wall.  
  
“Quit playing your game,” Bones hisses at him.  
  
He is worked up, but there isn’t a shadow of anger on his face. He loosens his grip when Ben stands right behind him and places his palms on the tense muscles of Billy’s shoulders. Gunn pulls Billy back toward him, his coarse beard scratching Billy's neck. Billy can’t move; he gawks at Jacob, unable to make himself turn around.  
  
“We haven’t even started yet,” Ben murmurs at his ear and pushes him toward Jacob, trapping Billy between their bodies.  
  
Billy lets out a sigh and Jacob catches it, pressing his mouth wetly to Billy’s. His hands slide up Billy’s arms, over Ben’s fingers. Billy feels his knees grow weak and smirks inwardly: if he wasn’t squeezed between the two of them, he would surely lose his balance. He gasps desperately into Jacob’s mouth and returns the kiss with a sudden hunger that Jacob apparently didn’t expect: when Billy begins to suck at his tongue – slowly but insistently – the man whines in surprise. Billy responds with a low contented hum: he is sure he always has everything under control.  
  
Even so, when Jacob tears off his shirt and turns him around to face Ben, Billy is confused. Conversely, Ben doesn’t hesitate: he pulls Billy closer and kisses him with unexpected confidence, as if he is indeed challenging him to another fight – and Billy admits to himself that at the moment he prefers it to actual fighting, with all the dirt and bruises that follow. Ben’s tongue invades his mouth, Jacob breathes heavily against the back of his neck, nipping at his hot skin, and Billy lets go of the reins of control he has always held so stubbornly.  
  
“You asked what my prize was,” Garrett mutters huskily into his ear, his hand sliding down Billy’s stomach and into his pants. “Here it is,” Jacob wraps his fingers around his hard flesh, and Billy breaks away from Ben’s mouth, gasping for air.  
  
He flings his head back against the hard shoulder – he always wanted to feel someone else’s strength fully, to give himself over to the power of another man’s body instead of proving his own yet again. Jacob swipes his wet calloused hand over Billy’s hardness; his free hand wanders across the muscles of Billy’s chest and is soon joined by Ben’s. Gunn leans forward and covers Billy’s neck with hungry kisses.  
  
Bones feels a strange fever course through his body; he reaches down, quickly unlaces Ben’s pants and takes his throbbing organ in his hand. Ben jerks toward him when he begins to move his fingers in time with the strokes of Jacob’s hand. Their dissonant panting enhances Billy’s arousal: he reaches back, grabs Jacob by the back of his neck and assaults his mouth with feral passion. The man breathes hard into him, his hands become impatient, rough, and he works Billy up until the pressure in his groin becomes unbearable.  
  
Billy compulsively, almost painfully digs his fingernails into the back of Jacob’s neck, closes his fingers tightly around Ben, making the both of them moan, and throws his head back, giving in to the pleasure that inexorably swallows him up. A small laugh escapes from him when Ben spills over his stomach, gasping and nuzzling his nose against Billy’s neck.  
  
Jacob is hard, Billy can feel his pulsating cock against the small of his back, but something is making him wait. Ben listens to Billy’s heart thumping, his head resting on Billy’s chest. Billy takes a deep breath, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. Jacob strokes Billy’s shoulders; his hands are trembling.  
  
Ben straightens up fast, like nothing happened, and rights himself. Even now he remains tidy – the observation flashes though Billy’s mind as he comes to his senses, and it could even seem sweet if his body wasn’t covered in this seemingly shy boy’s semen.  
  
“I better go before they use up all the good water,” Ben says nonchalantly, picking up his things as he heads for the doors. He unbolts them and looks back over his shoulder before stepping out. “I hope everything will stay in place,” he grins and closes the doors behind him.  
  
Jacob scoffs. Billy lingers a few seconds, then finally squares his shoulders, turns around and fixes his eyes on Jacob.  
  
“Why?” he asks.  
  
Jacob averts his eyes and laughs.  
  
“You simply needed to let go, Billy. Otherwise your crazy strategies would’ve worn down all of our men.”

He is trying to sound impassive. He is really trying.  
  
“Hm,” Billy smirks lewdly. His gaze goes dark, but somehow it exudes barely perceptible warmth instead of usual hardness, making Jacob’s heart race. ”It’s the first time I’m telling you this, Jacob, but you sound fucking unconvincing.”  
  
Billy unceremoniously snakes his hand into Jacob’s pants and begins to stroke him unbearably slowly. Jacob bites his lower lip and closes his eyes.  
  
“Convince me,” Billy demands, a corner of his mouth lifting in a salacious grin. He speeds up his movements, his long tenacious fingers sending maddening sparks through Jacob’s entire body.

“I wanted you to… forget about all of this,” Jacob pants. “The guns, the war…”

A needy moan escapes him when Billy tightens his grip and leans down to kiss his neck, making Jacob dig his fingers into the muscles of his persistent arms.

“… about James Flint,” he finally adds.

Billy freezes. He raises his head and studies Jacob’s face in surprise. Jacob’s eyes are clouded with the haze of pleasure, and he doesn’t even hope that Billy won’t notice a flicker of despair beyond it.

“I want you to forget about everything but me, at least for a minute.”

Jacob falls silent then. He immediately regrets saying the words he never intended to say out loud. Billy’s eyes gleam with the strange fire that Jacob saw only once – the night he couldn’t and didn’t want to get out of his head.

A mysterious smile flashes across Billy’s face. He drops to his knees, and in a moment Jacob feels his hot mouth envelop him. A heat instantly spreads through his body – so strong a heat that he squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his teeth trying not to come right away.  
  
He brushes his fingers through the man’s hair and studies his face and body as if spellbound: his straight nose, his wet swollen lips, his twisted mustache, the muscles rolling under his glistening skin. When Billy looks up at him without slowing down, Jacob gasps noisily and knocks his head back helplessly against the wall. He puts his hand on the back of Billy’s head, pushing himself feverishly into his mouth, and finally a wave of heat engulfs him from head to toe.  
  
As soon as Billy’s mouth leaves him, Jacob slumps down heavily to the floor. Billy gives him a satisfied smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and Jacob thinks that as long as this man is here, he won’t be able to catch his breath.

Billy shifts closer and leans toward him. Jacobs tastes himself on his tongue; the intoxicating smell of wine, gunpowder and a man’s body hits his senses. He wants to forget about this fucking war too when Billy slightly pulls away, looks into his eyes and says:  
  
“I did.”

  
  
*****


End file.
